Piyamada
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Las chicas junto con Rosalya planearon hacer una fiesta de piyamada y hablar sobre los sentimiento de las chicas y del chico que el gusta lo que no sabían era que alguien o mejor dicho algunos las estaba escuchando todos sus secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta historia lo encontré en una carpeta olvidada cuando escribía historia por dibercion y mucho antes de crearme una cuenta en fanfiction y si le gustan la seguire solo tendrá dos o tres capitulo no sera mucho, bueno eso es todo asta el capitulo 2 si quieren que lo siga. **

* * *

><p>Piyamada, secretos y sentimientos revelados.<p>

Todos los chicos de Sweet Armones se encontraban en casa de Castiel, incluso Nataniel y Armin, más bien fueron obligados a asistir por el pelirrojo.

Nath: ¿A qué se debe todo esto Castiel? ¿Porque nos mandaste a llamar a todos?

Castile: vamos delegado, te eh hecho un favor, esta noche no tendrás que lidiar con la insoportable de tu hermana

Alexi: jajaja esta es la primera vez que me invitan a dormir a la casa de un chico, va a ser divertido ¿no Armin?

Armin: tú y mamá me obligaron a venir y lo peor que me confiscaron PSP

Lys: Castiel, ¿Por qué has invitado a todos a quedarnos a dormir a tu casa?

Castiel: Vamos Lysandro tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo

Kentin: ya déjate de rodeo y explícate mejor Castiel

Castiel: todo a su tiempo militarcito, como iba diciendo, Lysandro, Rosalya ¿no te dijo a ti o a tu hermano lo que tenía planeado hacer esta noche?

Lys: si no mal recuerdo dijo que tenía planes con las chicas, si eso creo

Nath: ¿Castiel que pretende hacer?

Castiel: ¿yo? Nada, solo que… ¿No sienten curiosidad por saber que piensan la chicas de todos ustedes?

Nath: "¿Qué piensan las chicas? Yo solo quisieran saber que opina ella de mi"

Armin: "no creí que se trataría de eso, ¿acaso vamos a espiar a las chicas?"

Kentin: "¿De qué estará hablando Castiel? Aunque debo de admitir que quiero saber más de todo esto"

Lys: "un caballero siempre debe de respetar el espacio privado de una dama, ¿Adónde quiere ir con todo esto Castiel?"

Castiel: Entonces ¿Qué dicen?

Nath: ¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?

Lys: ¿Planes espiar a las chicas? Castiel eso no es correcto

Castiel: Cálmate Lysandro ¿Me crees capaz de semejante cosa?

Nath: viniendo de ti todo es posible

Castiel: ustedes dos me desesperan, solo vamos a escuchar su conversación a través de este comunicador

Kentin: ¿Cómo conseguiste poner un comunicador es su fiesta de piyama?

Castiel: tengo mis métodos…

Flash back

Castile: Toma es un regalo

Rous: ¿un collar? ¿A qué se debe Castiel? Falta mucho para mí cumple

Castiel: Vamos no seas desconfiada solo tómalo

Rous: Esta bien lo tomare gracias

Castiel: puedes agradecérmelo si no te lo quita nunca, así me lo podrías agradecer

Rous: como digas lo usar también en la fiesta de Rosa

Castiel: eso me aria muy feliz…

Fin del flash back

Castiel: Pero ya cambiando de tema, se que toda están noche en casa de Rosalya y que fueron Melody, Iris, Violeta, Rous, Antonella y Lina son las únicas que fueron invitadas, ahora si se callan podemos escuchar su conversación

Conversación de las chicas

Rosalya: Muy bien ya todas estamos cómodas es hora de lo más importante, CHICOS

Rous: Oye no es justo tú tienes novio nosotras no

Antonella: es Cierto, no creo que sea conveniente hablar de ellos cuando tú ya tienes novio Rosalya

Lina: ustedes hablen de lo que quieran yo me traje un manga para leer

Rosalya: ¿Qué caso tiene que venga a una fiesta de pijama si no te integras Lina?

Iris: yo le encuentro divertido hablar de ellos

Violeta: A mí me da un poco de vergüenza hablar de chico

Melody: ¿Y si hablamos de otra cosa?

Rosalya: Ya es decidido, además yo no esto engañando a mi lindo Lehigh, yo les are pregunta a usted y me tendrán que responder con sinceridad

Rous: ¿De qué hablas?

Antonella: no estoy segura de eso Rosa

Rosalya: vamos no sean tímida, además nada saldrá de aquí si todas somos amigas

Cuarto de Castiel

Nathaniel: ¡Castiel esto no está bien!

Lys: Nathaniel tiene razón no es correcto escuchar las conversaciones de las chicas

Kentin: sabía que estabas demente, pero esto es mucho Castiel

Armin: en mi opinión es interesante, no sabía que a Lina le gusta lee mangas

Alexis: pero no creo que sea bueno escuchar sus conversaciones Armin

Castiel: ¡solo callasen y escuchen!

Conversación de las chicas

Rosalya: miren, como yo tengo novio are las preguntas pero para que sea más justo usaremos la botella de jugo y a la que apunte le tocara un pregunta y esta tendrá que contestar si o si

Melody: eso me parece justo

Iris: incluso será divertido

Violeta: supongo que está bien y ustedes chicas

Antonella: está bien por mí

Lina: ya que

Rous: ….

Rosa: ¿Y tu Rous?

Rous: si no hay de otra

Rosa: muy bien iré por la botella de jugo

Devuelta en el cuarto de Castiel

Castiel: muy bien esto será interesante

Nath: está mal de la cabeza, ¿lo sabías?

Lys: ¿No está asiendo esto para saber qué piensa de ti Rous?

Castiel: como si me importara lo que esa tabla piense de mí, simplemente me llama la curiosidad las conversaciones que tienen las chicas en una fiesta como esta

Kentin se encontraba cerca de los gemelos mientras Castiel, Nataniel y Lysandro seguía con su plática

Kentin: ¿Ustedes que opinan de todo esto?

Armin: no sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto Castiel, pero me llama la atención

Alexi: yo quiero saber que clases de preguntas les ara Rosa a las chicas, digo sabiendo cómo es ella

Kentin: parece ser que esos tres dejaron de discutir

Castiel: muy bien ya está todo lo necesario ahí hay refresco y botana ahora cayesen y escuchen

Conversación de las chicas

Rosalya: muy bien aquí vamos…. Te toco a ti Iris

Iris: ¿Qué quieres saber?

Rosa: tengo entendido que tu hablabas mucho con Kentin cuando se fue a la escuela militar ¿no es así?

Iris: si hablábamos de todo un poco era divertido y también nos escribíamos carta me gustaba cuando preguntaba siempre por Rous

Rous: yo no sabía de eso

Iris: porque tú siempre te encontrabas ocupada ayudando a alguien que nunca te podía encontrar

Rosalya: Rous tu siempre ayudas a todos nunca te cansas

Rous: no…

Rosalya: bueno después me encargare te di, ahora Iris ¿Qué piensa de él?

Iris: Pues es un buen amigo y es muy dulce y tierno antes o después sigue siendo el mismo

Rosalya: ¿te gusta?

Iris: ¡¿Qué?!

Rosalya: jajaja vamos puedes confiar en nosotras

Iris: bueno…

Rous: Iris ¿te gusta Kentin? Qué lindo asen un a linda pareja

Iris: pero Rous ¿creí que a ti te gustaba?

Rous: el no me gusta pero tampoco me desagrada ni antes ni después es solo un amigo yo siempre le vi como uno o un hermano por eso siempre lo cuidaba de cualquier arpía que lo molestaba, además es un buen amigo y sé que se puede confiar él en, a si que si te gusta solo ve y díselo

Iris: pero él no siente lo mismo por mi sé que aun le gustas tu

Rous: te equivocas, lo que el siente por mi es respeto o simplemente se confunde el amor con la amista solo dale un oportunidad

Iris: de acuerdo lo intentare gracias Rous

Rous: de nada yo solo quiero que los dos sean felices y mas él por lo que te pido que lo cuida y que jamás lo lastimes

Iris: lo are

Rosalya: Rous pares una madre entregando a su hijo

Rous: ¿tú crees?

Todas ríen.

Rosalya: muy bien la que sigue será….

Cuarto de Castiel.

Alexi: perece que alguien te quiere Kentin lindo

Kentin: deja de molestar

Lysandro: aunque lo que Castiel nos hace, el escuchar su conversación sea de mala educación ¿tú qué opinas al respecto?

Kentin: ¿Qué Castiel está completamente loco por a ver metido un comunicador en la fiesta de las chicas?

Castiel: idiota te pregunta por Iris

Nathaniel: ella se abrió con las chicas respecto a lo que siente por ti, ¿tú que sientes por ella?

Kentin: bueno, Iris al igual que Rous me trataron bien, pero ella no era igual que Rous parresia que me trataba de otra formas

Armin: ¿acaso te molestaba también?

Kentin: no, yo me refiero a… Rous me trataba de manera sobreprotectora pero Iris me trataba más normal solo que nunca lo quise ver

Lysandro: ¿Por qué te enamoraste de Rous e primer lugar?

Kentin: ahora no lo sé, creo que ella tiene razón solo estuve confundiendo la amistad con el romance

Castiel: confusión o no solo tienes que mirar asía adelante puede que la tabla no sea parte de tu futuro pero puedes estar junto a ella como amigo e incluso como hermanos no de sangre pero si de corazón, pero puedes darle una oportunidad a Iris te aseguro de que no te arrepentirás conozco a Iris desde que tengo memoria y es una gran chica solo dale una oportunidad

Todos los de ahí presente tenían una cara de ¿Wat? Por lo que acababa de hoy del guitarrista el jamás fue tan abierto con sus sentimiento y menos delante de alguien.

Nathaniel: oye ¿Qué te fumaste?

Castiel: nada solo sigamos escuchando y si alguien dice algo les juro que lo mato.

Cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosalya: te toca Lina

Lina: ¿a mí? Bueno ya que

Rosalya: ¿te gusta Armin?

Lina: ¿Qué?

Armin: ¿Qué?

Lina: ¿acaso nos preguntaras lo mismo a todas?

Rosalya: por supuesto que no, no te pregunte si te gustaba Kentin

Lina: pero es casi lo mismo

Rosalya: solo contesta si

Lina: bueno… si…

Rous: ¡lo admitió si me te gane Rosalya!

Lina: ¿Qué?

Rosalya: lo siento es que Rous me eso una apuesta vara ver si admitías tu enamoramiento con el gamer y perdí mis mesada de un mes

Lina: ¿cómo pudiste Rous?

Rous: vamos no te enojes mira como me ayudaste te compro el PSP4 que hace rato te lo querías compras

Lina: con un juego incluido o nada

Rous: bien ahora dinos que te gusta de Armin

Rosalya: justo iba a preguntar eso ahora contesta Lina

Lina: bueno me agrada Armin al igual que los demás pero con el puedo ser yo misma sin temor a equivocarme o fingir alguien que no soy para agradarle y Armin me acepta como su amiga sabiendo lo loca que puedo hacer y a mí no me molesta que sea un adicto a los videojuego como dice Alexi yo los quiero tal cual es, para otros puedes ser un problema pero para mí es todo lo que él representa y lo quiero con el corazón jamás le pediría que cambie

Rosalya: Lina…

Rous: ese idiota sí que tiene suerte

Iris: oye ¿Por qué lloras?

Rous: yo no lloro

Melody: ¡claro que sí!

Rous: ¡que no!

Cuarto de Castiel.

Alexi: mi hermanito tiene una chica que no es una figura 3D que emoción

Armin: cállate quieres

Kentin: ¿acaso no te agrada Lina?

Armin: bueno es una buena amiga y estupenda contrincante en mis juegos de batalla pero…

Nathaniel: ¿pero?

Armin: yo no sé nada de salir con chicas…

Lysandro: pero podría darle una oportunidad a la jovencita

Armin: ya les dije que no sé nada de salir con chicas

Castiel: ¿y qué?

Todos se les quedaron viendo por la repentina pregunta del pelirrojo al gamer.

Castiel: ¿tú crees que existen libros sobre cómo tratar a una mujer o como conocerlas?

Armin: no…

Castiel: el que no arriesga no gana creí que eso tu lo sabrías mejor si con tu juegos de video ase de todo para pasar de nivel no es exactamente lo mismo pero tienes que arriesgar para ganas el corazón de una chica y pares que Lina y tu tiene mucho en común ¿en donde más encontraras a una chica adicta a los videojuegos como tú? Créeme ella jamás te va a hacer elegir entres tus videojuegos o ella porque conociéndola es capaz de jugar contigo en lugar de que de deshagas de ello cosa que cualquier chica lo aria.

De nuevo todos se le quedaron viendo, ¿Cómo es posible que este tan sentimental el roquero?

Alexis: "susurro a Lysandro" ¿qué le pasa a Castiel?

Kentin: "susurro" si está actuando extraño

Lysandro: pues yo le veo normal

Castiel: ¡oigan ya van a jugar de nuevo las chicas!

Cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosalya: te toca Antonella

Antonella: está bien…

Rosalya: ¿te gustaría que fuéramos parientes?

Antonella: ¿eh? Perdón no entendí

Lina: pregunta si te gusta Lysandro como ella sale con su hermano si tú sales con Lysandro serian parientes las dos

Antonella: eh bueno debo de admitir que el joven Lysandro tiene un gusto peculiar asía la moda victoriana lo cual me agrada y sus canciones son muy emotivas digno de admirar y contemplar al igual que su alma y esencia sean misteriosa eso lo vuelve muy lindo por así decirlo

Rosalya: entonces… ¿sería un sí?

Antonella: si… siento un romance inexpresable asía el joven Lysandro

Rosa: que linda ya me gustaría tenerte y presentarte a Lehigh como su cuñada

Antonella: no digas esa cosas Rosalya…

Devuelta con los chico.

Lysandro se encontraba sorprendido y algo ruborizado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno les dije que no estaba terminada depende de ustedes si quieren que lo siga bueno asta la próxima<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**por que lo pidieron aqui les traigo el cap los espero que le guste.**

* * *

><p>En casa de Castiel.<p>

Lysandro se encontraba sorprendido y muy ruborizado y como no estarlo al escuchar semejante declaración no directa de una chica muy linda como Antonella.

Alexi: parece que lo perdimos

Nathaniel: se quedó estático

Armin: ¿a lo mejor fue hechizado?

Kentin: déjate de tonterías, solo se llevó una impresión de lo escuchada, hey Castiel ¿no vas a hacer nada por tu amigo?

Castiel: ¿Cómo qué?

Todos se le quedaron viendo ya que este no hacía nada por el alvino que parecía muy ido en sí, más de lo habitual.

Castiel: ok pero déjenme de mirar así, (se acercó a su amigo) Lysandro Antonella está leyendo tu libreta

Lys: ¿Cómo? Ella no tiene que leer eso

Castiel: por fin te despiertas hombre

Lys: Castiel sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso

Kentin: ¿Cómo sabias que eso funcionaria?

Castiel: no es la primera vez que se pone así (se encoje de hombro como si lo que digiera fuera lo más normal del mundo)

Nath: ¿estás bien Lysandro?

Lys: si, solo que me lleve una gran impresión, nunca creí que la señorita Antonella sintiera esa atracción por mi

Alexi: ¿acaso no te agrada Antonella?

Armin: puede que no sea una fanática de los videojuegos pero es muy buena amiga y muy educada para mi parecer

Alexi: ¡no porque no sea loca de los videojuegos no tenga que gustarle a Lysandro!

Armin: yo solo decía

Kentin: ¡ya cállense ustedes dos!

Los gemelos se callaron y vieron con ojitos de perito sin dueño al peli marón.

Alexi: vale nos callamos…

Armin: pero no avía razón para gritas…

Nath: ya que estos dos serraron la boca, ¿tú que sientes por Antonella?

Lys: bueno, yo…

Castiel: si no quieres decírselo no lo hagas, pero recuerda que ellos fueron sinceros contigo

Lys: (se le quedo viendo a su amigo, es verdad, ellos fueron sinceros con el alvino y mentir no es parte de su naturaleza) Me gusta… me gusta la señorita Antonella desde que la conocí es distinta a otras chicas pero…

Armin: ¡ya estoy harto de peros! ¿Porque todo tiene que tener un pero?

Lys: yo no estoy seguro de…

Castiel: no mientas….

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Castiel ahora con que cosa saldrá ahora

Castiel: tú sabes lo que sientes asía ella solo que tienes dudad o miedo

Lys: yo no tengo miedo

Castiel: demuéstramelo ¿Qué sientes por esa insoportable?

Lys: no le hables así a la señorita Castiel y si tienes razón tengo miedo de estropear mi amistad que tengo por ella

Castiel: tu no arruinarías nada porque ella sabe cosos sos de distraído pero ella te acepta con todas tu imperfecciones, Lysandro no olvides que esas chicas vio algo en ti solo se sinceró con ella

Lys: es verdad, lo are gracias amigo

Castiel: si descuida…

Nath: oye enserio que te tomaste?!

Kentin: está actuando muy extraño acaso estas en tus días?

Castiel: claro que no idiota ahora continuemos en donde nos quedamos

Alexi: oigan le toco a…

Cuarto de las Rosalya.

Rosa: Melody, ya se tu respuesta lo que quiero saber porque él?

Melody: bueno… es distinto a otro chicos es responsable, maduro e incluso puedo contar con él para lo que sea pero él ya me rechazo y estoy segura que está enamorado de… (Mira a Rous)

Rosa: porque crees eso

Melody: lo sé porque, yo noto como la mira a Rous, Nathaniel está enamorado de ella

Cuarto de Castiel.

Todos les quedaron viendo a Nathaniel con cara de queremos respuesta, excepto Castiel él tiene más de te acercas a ella y te mato.

Lys: Nathaniel, ¿es verdad que la joven Melody se le confeso?

Natha: bueno, si

Alexi: ¿Qué la recházate porque te gusta Rous?

Armin: oigan alguien más que yo ve algo oscuro rodeando el cuerpo de Castiel?

Todos miran a Castiel y si efectivamente algo negativo rodeaba al pelirrojo.

Nath: antes de que saque tus conclusión no me gusta Rous

Castiel al oír eso se tranquiliza, solo un poco

Kentin: "susurro" parece que se tranquilizó….

Nath: "susurro" eso parece…

Castiel: entonces ¿porque rechazaste a la delegada?

Nath: porque ella no sabe cómo soy en verdad, no me conoces, yo no soy como ella cree

Kentin: ¿a qué te refieres?

Castiel: la delegada no sabe del oscuro pasado del el, o ¿me equivoco?

Todos les quedaron viendo, ¿a qué se refiere Castiel con lo que acababa de decir?

Kentin: oye explícate mejor

Lys: ¿a qué te refieres con eso Castiel? Nath: no, estas en lo correcto ella ni siquiera ustedes saben de mi pasado del cual no estoy muy orgulloso

Armin: espera, espera, ¿Cómo es eso que no sabemos? Es decir, ¿ni siquiera Lysandro lo sabe?

Nath: el único que lo sabe es el idiota de Castiel, por que los dos… bueno… los dos…

Castiel: ¡cuando éramos unos críos los dos éramos amigo! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta decir eso?!

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendido por tal declaración, quien se hubiera imaginado que ellos dos que son perro y gato fueran amigos en pasado distante.

Alexi: ¿eran amigos? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Los dos: ¡no queremos hablar de ello!

Lys: muy bien, lo los presionaremos, pero…

Kentin: díganos, que es eso que no sabemos

Castiel: el niño este era todo un rebelde incluso más que yo debo decir

Nath: ¡eso no es verdad!

Castiel: en segundo grado, contestaba a las maestra, los niños le temían, peleaba con cualquiera que lo mirara si quiera, rayaba los autos de los maestro, golpeaba a las niñas, un sinfín de tonterías asía a la edad de 10 años y cosas que yo jama sise en mi vida

Kentin: ¿eso es verdad?

Nath: bueno… era muy imperativo a esa edad…

Alexi: eso es algo para verlo y no creerlo

Lys: pero aun si la señorita Melody no sepa eso con el tiempo se lo podrá decir ¿no le parece?

Nath: es que… no estoy seguro, no sé cómo llegaría a reaccionar si supiera algo de…

Castiel: ¡cómo me desesperas!

Todos les quedaron viendo, ahora con que saldrá el pelirrojo.

Castiel: escúchame bien, si esa delegada se decepciona o no, no lo sabes y si se decepcionaría entonces no es la mujer para ti, ya que la mujer que te quiere de verdad te aceptará con todo y pasado, créeme si no lo intentas no se te dará.

Natha: (Se quedó sin hablas, jamás creyó algo así del roquero fue algo que lo saco de su gravedad) tú lo dices porque Rous te acepta con todo y defecto e incluso con tu mal humor

Castiel: solo cállate, o si no te enviare a la delegada pero en trozó y en una caja

Kentin: oigan parece que sigue Violeta

(Ya nadie decía nada por el comportamiento de Castiel, al parecer todos aceptaron su faceta de discursos de celestino)

Alexi: la dulce Violeta, ya quiero escuchar que dice

En el cuarto de Rosalya.

Rosa: muy bien Violeta, te toca

Rous: pero si ya sabemos quién le gusta

Lina: es cierto, ¿ahora que le preguntaras si sabemos ya su respuesta?

Rosa: es verdad, ya sabemos que te gusta Alexi, dinos él porque

Todas miraron a la peli violeta, nadie se avía preguntado por qué se avía fijado en el peli celeste, y aun mas seguir enamorada de el a pesar de saber sus gustos.

Violeta: bue-bueno… yo… sé que él quiere a… bueno… me atrae su personalidad

Antonella: ¿su personalidad?

Violeta: si, él es muy alegre, simpático, no tiene miedo de mostrarse tal cual es, cosa que yo carezco de valentía

Rosa: pero violeta tu…

Violeta: pero aunque el ya dejo claro de sus gustos y fue sincero conmigo, yo todavía lo amo él es todo lo que yo quisiera ser, pero si no soy correspondida quiero seguir a su lado, como una amiga que solo desea la felicidad de él

Iris: Violeta…

Melody: eso es muy tierno

Rosa: ese peli azul sí que tiene suerte…

En el cuarto de Castiel. Todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo a Alexi con cara de danos una respuesta a lo que oímos.

Alexi: oigan Violeta me agrada mucho pero a mí no me gusta de esa forma

Nath: porque no te gusta Violeta?

Lys: es verdad la joven Violeta en una chica muy simpática ¿podría darle una oportunidad?

Castiel: no se molesten al niño este solo le atrae los hombres!

Todos no sabían que decir Alexi estaba algo avergonzado pero no por sus gustos sino por como Castiel lo dijo.

Lys: ya veo, no soy quien para juzgar a una persona

Nath: yo tampoco porque sigues siendo tú mismo

Kentin: aunque abecés seas molesto, aun así sigues siendo mi amigo

Alexi: chico… gracias

Armin: si, gracias por mi hermano

Castiel: oye tengo una duda ¿pudo saber por qué te gustan los hombres?

Alexi: bueno, la verdad ya no me acuerdo

Armin: Alexi no mientas porque yo si me acuerdo

Alexi: no estoy mintiendo, estoy diciendo la verdad

Kentin: Armin si sabes dínoslo

Armin mira a su hermano para vez que opinaba se tranquilizó cuando este asiente con la cabeza.

Armin: pues dodo empezó cuando teníamos unos 8 años de edad

Flash back.

Dos hermanos se encontraban en la escuela, a la hora del recreo para ser exacto.

Alexi: Armin vamos a jugar!

Armin: no ve tu yo quiero jugar a mi juegos de videos

Alexi: está bien… (se va resignado) ahora que juego?

-hola! (Una niña se le acerca junto a su pequeña amiga)

-estas solo quieres jugar con nosotras?

Alexi: claro!

Pasaron los días, meases y las dos chicas junto a Alexi se hicieron grande amigos, pero una tarde de primavera algo ocurrió. Con las dos amigas.

-Alexi es mío y se casara conmigo!

-no yo lo vi primero y el será mi novio!

Alexi: eh, chicas?

Las dos: rápido Alexi dinos a quien de las dos te gusta mas!?

Alexi: bueno yo…

Alexi no sabía qué hacer, él quería a las dos chicas por igual al fin y acabo son sus amigas y no podía decidir por una.

Alexi: yo… (Estaba acorralado por las dos chicas) yo..

Las dos: tu?

Alexi: a mí me gustan los hombres!

Las dos chicas: que!?

Ellas no podían creer lo que escucharon, el chico de quien se enamoraron era Gay.

Fin del flash back.

Armin: y desde ese día el tenías sus dudas respecto a sus gusto, yo como hermano lo apoye en todo, pero creo que tú te mientes a ti mismo Alexi

Alexi: yo no me acordaba de eso

Kentin: ya veo, si te soy sincero creí que sería algo más grave

Lys: pero hay que agradecer que no fue así

Nath: es verdad yo e escuchado caso más desgarradores de eso

Alexi: pero no sé cómo hacer si me gustan o no las mujeres, ¿Qué deberías hacer?

Castiel: ¿Salí con Violeta?

Alexi: ¿pero?

Castiel: mira Violeta sabe sobre tus gustos, se cansera con ella y dile que no estás seguro respecto a tus sentimientos y que quieres darle una oportunidad a la niña, no todos tenemos claro lo que sentimos por otra persona solo se tú mismo y una vez que tengas claro tus sentimiento todas tus dudas se te aclarara solo se sinceró contigo mismo

Alexi: Castiel… (Le da un gran albarazo XD) muchas gracias por tu consejo!

Castiel: oye suéltame!

Armin: parece que se llevan bien…

Kentin: ¡oigan silencio parece que le toca a Rous!

Todos: ¡¿Qué!?

En el cuarto de Rosa.

Rosa: tu turno Rous y lo que te voy a preguntar es…

Rous: no lo voy a contesta!

Melody: si ni siquiera sabes lo que te preguntara?

Rous: claro que se me preguntaran si me gusta el idiota es y no voy a contestar esa pregunta!

Iris: porque no Rous?

Rous: porque… (Suspirar) ni yo se esa respuesta…

Lina: que les parece si le asemos otros timo de pregunta y luego le asemos esa pregunta?

Antonella: si dejemos esa pregunta para el final ¿Qué dices Rosalya?

Rosa: esta bien, tu que dices Rous?

Rous: me pares estupendo!

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien aquí no tiene nada que ver con el próximo capítulo por que las preguntas no lo are yo más bien lo aran ustedes mis lindas lectoras, sip como oyeron bien ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de hacerme todo tipo de pregunta ya sea (alocada, visara, un tanto pervertido, intelectual o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra contestare a todas y cada una de ellas)<strong>

**Los estaré esperando. Bye bye ¡!**


End file.
